Give Me Wings
by Sitara Rhodes
Summary: [AU] [ON HIATUS] [Hinata.centric] Because some stories deserve happy endings. Because happiness can come in many forms. Because not everyone stays the same. Because Hinata deserves to be strong.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! -waves- You guys probably think that instead of doing this I should be updating Suna to Hi, and I am here to tell you that you are absolutely right.

Shukaku: Hell right they are.

Me: -glares- -mouthes "Shut up"- But I couldn't resist! I was really tired of reading so many AU fics about Naruto becoming really strong and then coming back and kicking everyone's butt, so I decided to write one for Hinata, because she deserves to be strong too. So, read! Hopefully, I shall have the next chappie of Suna to Hi up in a few days.

Shukaku: You better.

Me: -smiles-

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Because the weak deserve to be strong too._

* * *

Hello. My name is Hyuga Hinata. 

You may have heard of me. You see, I am the heir to the Hyuga clan.

And I am only twelve years old.

The clan council members say when they think I'm not listening, that I am the weakest Hyuga born in centuries.

There may be truth to that. My younger sister, Hanabi, is much stronger than me, even though I am five years her senior.

Tomorrow is the academy exam. The Genin exam. The passing exam. I will pass. Barely. When I get home, my father will inquire about the result. I will answer yes, even though I know in actuality, he doesn't care. He will then inquire about my rank in the class. I will answer. He will inform me coldly that no Hyuga _ever_ settled for anything less than the rank of number one rookie of the year before lecturing on my weaknesses and how I should strive to be more like my younger sister, Hanabi.

I will listen, head bowed, trying to fight back tears. My father will, of course, see them with the all-seeing eyes of his.

"No Hyuga ever cries." he will say scornfully.

_I am a Hyuga! I cry!_ I will want to shout out at him. But I say nothing, only accepting his criticism silently.

I will be able to see clearly the longing in his eyes for Hanabi to be heir instead of me. _You don't deserve to be a Hyuga,_ his eyes will seem to say before he angrily banishes me to my room.

In my room, I will quietly contemplate the kunai on my desk. Contemplate death. Knowing that no one will mourn my passing. Knowing that I, Hyuga Hinata, don't truly deserve the title of Heir to the Hyuga clan.

But I want to be. I want to be the best Hyuga Head the clan has ever seen and then some. I want to be the one that finally abolishes the Branch House to create Hyuga. Not a Main House or Branch House Hyuga. Just plain Hyuga.

I can't do that here. Not with all of their expectations hanging over me.

So.

I'll run away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-------------------------

Chapter Two

------------------------

No one noticed the Hyuga heiress quietly exit the compound that night, a pack slung over her shoulder. No one noticed her slip by the sentries either, being more than careful to stay out of sight. But then again, they weren't supposed to. Hopefully, they wouldn't realize she was missing until… well, it would be best if they never noticed her gone, however depressing the thought.

Hinata panted lightly as she sped through the trees. She was pumping all of her chakra into her legs, hoping to put as much distance between her and Konoha as possible in one night. Over her shoulder was slung a standard ninja backpack that was filled with the necessities: food, clothing, weapons, scrolls, weapons sealed into scrolls, and a pouch full of soldier pills. If she wasn't going for speed and time, Hinata would have packed a few more sentimental items. As it was, she only allowed herself one; a white-leather bound photo album, filled with pictures of happier days. When she was still her father's little girl, when her mother was still alive, when Neji-niisan smiled, when her uncle (Neji's father) was still alive.

Hinata bit her lip.

_I will not cry!_ She thought angrily, blinking back the tears. Running through the forest was hard enough without tears blinding her to the natural traps created by the landscape; the roots, vines, the animals.

She ran on.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?"

The current Head of the Hyuga clan was furious, to say the least. His daughter Hinata had been declared gone after discovering an empty bed in her room, and had not yet been found. They had searched everywhere, including the academy class she was supposed to be attending. Worse, it was already deep afternoon, and Hiashi feared that she was not, as he had hoped, gone without telling them, but that a kidnapper had stolen her away, possibly during the night, thus giving him (the kidnapper, not Hiashi) a considerable head start.

Hiashi took in a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

_Calm down. It would not do to show emotion in front of the clan._ He told himself firmly. _To do so would be dangerous._

He wondered why Hinata had been the target. It would have made more sense to kidnap Hanabi, seeing as Hanabi's Byakugan was more developed, Hiashi mused. If only for the Byakugan, it would make infinitely more sense.

_Unless…_ Perhaps they thought that she would put up less of a struggle? That could be possible. Hinata was weak compared to her younger sister, less capable. Hanabi would be far more difficult to subdue than her older sister. If their reasoning flowed in that direction, then yes, Hinata would be more valuable than Hanabi.

Hiashi smirked.

_Hinata? More valuable than Hanabi? How absurd…_

"Hiashi-sama!" A Hyuga branch member walked in and bowed.

"What is it?" Hiashi said. His voice held a forced calm. He did not turn to face the Hyuga messenger.

"Hiashi-sama. A note has been found in Hinata-hime's room." The Hyuga held out a slip of paper which Hiashi took.

On the paper was a haiku, beautifully written, as was usual of Hinata. After reading it, Hiashi's face flashed with some unknown emotion before crumpling the note in his fist.

"Send out a pair of Hyuga guards." He commanded coldly, eyes flashing. "Chunin level. No higher. Immediately."

The Hyuga bowed.

"Yes Hiashi-sama. Immediately." He echoed. He then left.

Hiashi took a deep breath.

_So. You think that you are better than all of this Hinata? Very well. We'll have to show you the error of your ways. _

Hiashi feel a slight flash of pride as he contemplated the daring his first child had suddenly shown. It would have been more of Hanabi that would have attempted this, he thought. But Hinata had disobeyed a severe order of the Hyuga's. If she wanted to continue with her ridiculous 'training mission', then she would have to receive the Hyuga Cursed Seal first. After a little more contemplation, Hiashi left, striding out of the room to call the Hyuga council. Perhaps now, because of Hinata's disobedience, he could now transfer the title of Hyuga heir (and all that came with it) to Hanabi. The lone crumpled note could be seen on the floor as the door closed.

A short while later, the door rustled as it opened as Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, poked her head into the room. Spying the note on the floor, she rushed over, kneeling on the floor, before smoothing it out gently. She read it out loud, whispering.

_Hyuga is my goal._

_I will search and bring her back,_

_Worthy of the name._

Underneath were two simple words, almost as if they were an afterthought.

_Three years._

"Nee-san…" Hanabi held on to the note tightly, cherishing the last connection she had to her sister. There was no doubt that this note wasn't Hinata's. Only Hinata would leave in such in elegant way, in a poetic way, making it seem as though she was on some dramatic quest, to return with glory and honor to surpass all.

_Nee-san… Come back soon…please…_ Hanabi gave a small gasp as footsteps sounded outside. Quickly she hid the note in the folds of her dress and slipped out of the room through the back door.

_Come back soon…_

_------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: To everyone: I plan to make this a trilogy. This story will be Hinata-centric, but the next one should bea NaruHina, in case anyone was wondering.

This is Sitara Rhodes, signing off.


End file.
